yuyanfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
亞忒拉語/翻譯文章
以下是翻譯成亞忒拉語的文章。 辿りつく詩（Chronicle 2nd 原文 #盲目の詩人　Lunaは静かに唇を開いた... #これより歌うは...ある娘が　大切なモノに辿りつく迄の詩 #苛酷な旅よ　困難な途よ　それでも娘は決して諦めなかった #物語は運命を呪うより　苦しくとも詩い続ける途を選ぶ #いづれ歴史が全てを葬りさろうとも　今は唯...瞳を閉じて聴いておくれ #愛（ひと）しい人（ひと）よ　アナタは何処（どこ）に #手掛（てが）かりひとつなく #孤独（こどく）な旅（たび）の　道連（みちつ）れの詩（うた）は #遠（と）い空（そら）へ　霞（かせ）んで消（き）えた #天堕（あまぼ）つる雨（あめ）　手（て）の平（ひら）に #零（こぼ）れ落（お）ちた雫（なみだ）... #幾（ひく）つもの深（うか）い森（もり）を抜（む）けて　険（けわ）しい山（やま）を越（こ）え #町（まじ）から街（まじ）へ　知人（ひと）から他人（ひと）へと #想（おも）い人（ひと）を　尋（かぜ）ね歩（ある）いた #天翔（あまか）ける追想（ゆめ）　星空（ほしぞら）に #誓（ちか）った接吻（やくそく）は... #(嗚呼（ああ）エンディミオ) #虚（うつ）ろな世界（せかい）を　夕闇（ゆうやみ）が包（つつ）み込（も）む #帰（か）れぬ私（わたし）は　独（ひとり）り何処（どこ）へ往（ゆ）く #予言書（よげんしょ）が肯定（こうてい）する史実（しじつ）　争（あらそ）いの歴史（れきし） #戦禍（せんたく）という名（な）の爪痕（つめあと）　大地（だいち）を灼（や）き尽（つ）くす焔（ほむ） #家族（かそく）...恋人（こいひと）...愛（あい）する者（もの）の消息（しょうそく）も知（し）れず #多（おお）くの者達（ものたじ）が為（な）す術（す）もなく引（い）き裂（され）かれた時代（じたい） #娘（むすめ）の旅（たび）は　道連（みじつ）れとなった詩（うた）を遡（さかのぼ）るように #とある城（しろ）で牢番（ろうばん）をしていたと言（い）う男（おとこ）へ #そして...推測（すいそく）から確信（たくしん）へと辿（たと）りついてしまった #切（せつ）なくも懐（なつ）かしき調（しら）べ　その詩（うた）を綴（つつ）ったのは... #挫（くじ）けそうな私（わたし）をいつも支（ささ）えてくれたのは #恋人（あなた）が最期（さいご）に遺（のこ）してくれた　この名（な）も無（な）き詩（うた）よ #「運命（うんめい）よ...例（たと）えお前（まえ）が瞳（め）から光（ひかり）を奪（うば）い去（さ）ろう とも、この唇（くちびる）からは詩（うた）を奪（うば）えない...」 #辿（たと）りつく詩は　夕闇（ゆうやみ）に陽（ひ）を灯（とも）し #枯（たて）れてなお花（はな）は　凛（りん）と其処（そこ）に咲（さ）く #嗚呼（ああ）...吹（ふ）き荒（あ）れる悲（かな）しみの... #嵐（あらし）が訪（おとつ）れ　全（すべ）て薙（な）ぎ倒（たお）しても #大切（たいせつ）なモノは　絶（た）えず此処（ここ）に在（あ）る #君よ...大切なモノに辿りつく途（みち）を見（み）つけたら　もう迷（まよ）うことなかれ #例（たと）え茨（いばら）の途（みち）であろうとも　歌（うた）をくちずさめばそれもまた楽（たの）し #大切な人に　辿りつく詩を #(大切なモノに辿りつく詩を) #詩（うた）えない人生（じんせい）になど　意味（いみ）はないのだから... #大切な人に　辿りつく詩を #(大切なモノに辿りつく詩を) #大切（たいせつ）なモノへと...辿（たと）りつく場所（ばしょ）へと ... #白鴉（はくあ）が目指（めさ）す地平（ちへい）...あの空（そら）の向（え）こうへ... 中文（翻譯參考：1 ，2 ，Weblio翻譯） #盲眼的詩人 Luna輕起雙唇 #接下來要吟唱的，是一個女孩，尋找重要事物的詩歌 #無論是多嚴苛的旅行、多困難的路途，女孩都決不放棄 #故事裡比起詛咒命運，女孩選擇了即使艱苦卻有詩歌吟唱的道路 #就算歷史會將一切埋葬，現在只要......闔上眼睛聆聽就好 #我的愛人，你身處何方 #沒有任何線索可循 #陪伴孤獨旅程的，這首詩歌 #在遙遠的天際，朦朧地消逝 #天空降下雨珠，在手心的 #是零落的淚水 #穿越了多少片幽深的森林，翻越了多少座險峻的山嶺 #從城市到鄉村，從熟人到陌生人 #一路尋找著，想念的人 #在星空和翱翔的回憶 #對你發誓 #(啊......Endymio) #虛無的世界，籠罩著黃昏的黑暗 #無法歸去的我，該隻身前往何處 #預言書確定的史實、鬥爭的歷史 #名為戰亂的爪痕，將大地燃燒殆盡 #家人、戀人、愛人的音訊全無 #多數人也束手無策的、被撕裂的時代(The times when it was torn up without the art which many people did) #女孩的旅程，如追溯伴隨旅程的詩歌般 #來到了傳說中在某座城擔任獄卒的男人 #然後......推測變成了確信 #感傷卻又懷念的曲調，編出那首詩的人是...... #一直支撐著飽受挫敗的我的是 #戀人在最後留下的，這首無名詩 #「命運啊......即使你從我瞳中將光芒奪去，你無法從我唇中將詩歌奪去......」 #追尋之詩，點燃黑暗下的燈火 #枯萎的花朵仍在那裡凜然地綻放著 #啊......那咆哮悲鳴的 #風暴來襲，即使全部都會被吹倒 #重要的事物，卻在此處長存 #你呢......若找到了尋找重要之物的路途，就不會迷惘了 #即使踏上佈滿荊棘的道路，只要吟歌的話也將樂在其中 #重要的人的追尋之詩 #(重要事物的追尋之詩) #沒有詩歌的人生，也失去了意義啊 #重要的人的追尋之詩 #(重要事物的追尋之詩) #往重要的事物......往追尋的場所...... #往白鴉朝著的地平線......那片天空而去...... 亞忒拉文 #Posièvf aciil, Luna, sikit labraieus es duzzgad. #Cuei au se son ist lòir šansos lih van un vizza fi rešeršit cuèšcueiz himportant. #Nekontrò lò viag dur ò lè mod brut, lò vizza fi giom sigori. #An lè snort, dèor vu malvdir lòir feissos, lò vizza fi žodi lèss modos nier lò dur mei lò šans. #Nekontrò l'istoriè se tlapir figcueiz, neun sul......v'bin ožeus et v'ekot. #Gcanz cui aun amiu, cuovo d'iu èus vto neun? #Milnier indizèv fig vu rešerš. #Posiè cuei fi kompagci, lòir viagos solt, #an lò šiel lontun, enapparès brudgad. #Zam gotèv pluvzs ğab lò šiel, mav aun manosos. #Motšo dè sul lahrimòv an dos...... #Φi metur per un luz cuèš forettèv vlad, fi montun sus un luz cuèš montongèv ault. #Ğab lè mod pit ellè mod, ğab l'alant pit ell'alant. #Metur gia vu rešerš, l'alant gcanz cui aun amiu. #An lò šiel nier astrodèv et lòir memoròv. #Lò baž cui red doaz ğurer ist...... #(Oigc, Endimio) #Cuand lò somb è tlapir lentgad lòir maunos neènzs tuto et tuttiu'ltrè, #cuovo d'au cui'npet dè milvil pet dè metur pit nier me sul? #Lò kas fi red krivi lèss livèros praudirzs, l'istoriè van lò kombat. #Lè fief zam lè nom van guerr, lè feur cuei è bruslò lèss tèrros. #Enabil dè savor mèssağos ğab lè famil, cui red dein amiu, et cui vor fi amiu. #An l'aerè cuei red doaz separat milnier l'act dè lò mağeur, #Lò viag dè lò vizza modum vu tres lèss posiès cuei fi kompagci Category:亞忒拉 Category:翻译 My Long Forgotten Cloistered Sleep（梶浦由記作曲 原文 #In my long forgotten cloistered sleep, #you and I were resting close in peace. #Was it just a dreaming of my heart? #Now I'm crying,don't know why. #Where do all the tears come from(to my eyes)? #Could no one ever dry up the spring? #If you find me crying in the dark, #please call my name,from the heart. #Sing with me a tiny autumn song. #Weep me melodies of the days gone by. #Dress my body all in flowers white. #So no mortal eye can see. #Where have all my memories gone(and lost)? #Should I roam again up yonder hill? #I can never rest my soul until you call my name, #you call my name, from the heart. #In my long forgotten cloistered sleep, #someone kissed me, whispering words of love. #Is it just a longing of my heart? #Such a moment of such peace. #Where do all the tears come from(to my eyes)? #With no memories, why should I cry? #I can never rest my soul until you call my name, #you call my name, #you call my name, #call my soul,from the heart. 亞忒拉語 #An gcanz dormi longo red dein skateè. #B 史卡博羅市集（英國民謠 原文 #Are you going to Scarborough Fair? #Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; #Remember me to one who lives there, #For once she was a true love of mine. #Tell her to make me a cambric shirt, #Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; #Without any seam or needlework, #Then she shall be a true lover of mine. #Tell her to wash it in yonder well, #Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; #Where never spring water or rain ever fell, #And she shall be a true lover of mine. #Tell her to dry it on yonder thorn, #Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; #Which never bore blossom since Adam was born, #Then she shall be a true lover of mine. #Now he has asked me questions three, #Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; #I hope he'll answer as many for me, #Before he shall be a true lover of mine. #Tell him to buy me an acre of land, #Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; #Betwixt the salt water and the sea sand, #Then he shall be a true lover of mine. #Tell him to plough it with a ram's horn, #Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; #And sow it all over with one pepper corn, #And he shall be a true lover of mine. #Tell him to shear it with a sickle of leather, #Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; #And bind it up with a peacock feather, #And he shall be a true lover of mine. #Tell him to thrash it on yonder wall, #Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; #And never let one corn of it fall, #Then he shall be a true lover of mine. #When he has done and finished his work, #Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme; #Oh, tell him to come and he'll have his shirt, #And he shall be a true lover of mine. 亞忒拉語 #È ezzo d'iu metur pit Skaboroug Φeèr? #Parzlegco, samğ, rosmahrèun, et tèim. #Gia au v'appit cui livrès incuo. #Untemp vor fi iss modum korz vrèm man. #V'Dir dion hò gia me kamis kembrazs. #Parzlegco, samğ, rosmahrèun, et tèim. #Milnier fig kouht ò fig cikatriğ. #Allòr vor se ist modum korz vrèm man. #V'Dir dion lavess oro an ellè vèn. #Parzlegco, samğ, rosmahrèun, et tèim. #Cuovo giom lò fing et pluv lacueròt. #Allòr vor se ist modum korz vrèm man. #V'Dir dion secue oro šis ellè sènt. #Parzlegco, samğ, rosmahrèun, et tèim. #Cuei giom dein lesvuh dupu Adam. #Allòr vor se ist modum korz vrèm man. #Neun dos dein zied megc tret cuezžeunieus. #Parzlegco, samğ, rosmahrèun, et tèim. #Et dos se respònsit megc altrè tret. #Preèv dos se ist modum korz vrèm man. #V'Dir gzegc nikden megc un akrè dè tèrr. #Parzlegco, samğ, rosmahrèun, et tèim. #Èntor lò mèr sèlzs et lò sabod. #Allòr dos se ist modum korz vrèm man. #V'Dir gzegc ihmin oro nier korn motòunzs. #Parzlegco, samğ, rosmahrèun, et tèim. #Et semir sus dos tuto nier bled pebezzs. #Allòr dos se ist modum korz vrèm man. #V'Dir gzegc avit oro nier un falcil cuerzs. #Parzlegco, samğ, rosmahrèun, et tèim. #Et vonsar oro enseèm nier pum pèvonzs. #Allòr dos se ist modum korz vrèm man. #Cuand dos doaz akompliz lò ferr dè l'eut. #Parzlegco, samğ, rosmahrèun, et tèim. #Oigc, v'dir gzegc veni, v'don lòir kamisos. #Allòr dos se ist modum korz vrèm man. 藤他科人的傳說 原文 #Tuz fi iss un pešèlant, et fi hulis d'lè ruiida fura pars lè ruiida fi tristit sus lèss cualitèos dè kopleu cuei Tuz fi pešèri. #Allòr lè ruii nier lè batun sakra cuei l'Èturna fi dotèri fi hulis gzegc un polpos. #Šar Tuz fi petit d'apparè modum un polpo, et dè rešerš tuto dè relètivos dè lè ruii gia vu reèvanž. #Ber un diè, lè ruii nier lè nobl altrè fi meturi pit un islè gia vakanzz, et Tuz fi savori vor. #Luz Tuz fi trosit hiz lè nevè, dos primò fi enkonteuri Saèz, lò fill dutèrs dè lè ruii. #Saèz red fi red purtès modum beu. Nekontrò vor fi avari Donpòn lè Prinss, deòr et an Atra mallè dè amulantèv molt. #Tuz fi amiu vor allòr. Nekontrò l'appar'eut fi iss un polpos, lò mènt eut fi iss enkor un ommsos. #Tuz fi vonsari Saèz rapidgad, et fi tlapiri spermetoforos eut hiz utèrs dè Saez. 中文 #忒茲原先是位漁夫，不滿其捕獲的魚的品質為當時國王所刁鑽而觸犯國王。 #此時國王卻靠著天神賜給他的神杖將他給變成了隻章魚。 #從此忒茲只能以章魚的姿態出沒在海邊，尋找著國王的親戚或後代報仇。 #有一天國王偕同王公貴族欲前往一座小島度假，恰巧被忒茲遇個正著。 #忒茲從船上某個破洞溜進船艙後，首先遇到的是國王的二女兒賽斯。 #賽斯天生貌美，儘管她已經有了敦本王子，亞忒拉國內外仍有不少粉絲。 #忒茲一時動了心，雖然其外在為章魚，內心卻沒失去男性的本能。 #忒茲迅速將賽斯捆了起來，並用他的交接腕強行將精包塞入賽斯的子宮。 #忒茲仍忘不了要殺掉國王，強姦了賽斯數回後便將她拋棄在船艙裡的一個角落，繼續尋找國王的下落。 #但是忒茲碰到太陽的一瞬間，他就因為脫水過久而昏厥了。 #當國王發現他時，並沒有及時發現他是忒茲，還命令隨從將章魚丟進海裡。 #而賽斯則是在回到亞忒拉的三次滿月後，將半人半章魚的藤他科人生了出來。 #第一次滿月時，她僅感到肚子有厚重的感覺。 #第二次滿月時，她的肚子比平常大上許多，王子詢問她的狀況時，她只回答吃太飽罷了。 #第三次滿月時，王子看到了賽斯和藤他科人，先是驚恐地跌坐在地上，接著是憤怒地把她和她的怪物趕出王宮。 #消息傳開，全亞忒拉的人陷入恐慌，國王在第一天得知時極力否認相關事實，第二天便找來敦本王子，將他變成一隻老鼠，放到了多爾利河上的一塊浮木。 法語簡介（出自維基百科 原文 #法語（le français 或 la langue française）屬於印歐語系羅曼語族，是繼西班牙語之後，使用者人數最多的羅曼語言之一。 #法語在11世紀曾是除了中古漢語以外，當時世界上使用最多的語言。 #現時全世界有8900萬人把它作為母語，以及其他2.5億人使用它（包括把它作為第二語言的人）。 #法語是很多地區或組織的官方語言（例如聯合國、歐洲聯盟）。 #法國法語和魁北克法語是世界上最主要的兩大法語分支，由於從同個法語方言分化而成。溝通上有些障礙，因為這兩種法語是有區別，尤其是發音。 亞忒拉語 #Lè fransiž (le français ò la langue française) ist unos dè langeuğèv romanszs dè langeuğèv indo-èuropès, et lèss langeuğos romanszs cuei personèv molt-vt'utilizòt luz èspagniž. #Ber lè 11us sièklo, fransiž fi iss lèss langeuğos cuei personèv molt-vto fi utilizi milnier cinniž midièv. #Neun nier dièist, personèv van 89 milliono diròt oro modum langeuğ marrèzs ot, et personèv van 250 million'utilizòt oro(žvan cui diròt oro modum langeuğ dutèrs). #Φransiž ist lèss langeuğos formòl dè rèğeunèv ò l'orgaènèzòv(i.e. lè RU't l'UÈ). #Φransiž fransè et fransiž cuebecu sinst du diveèžeunèv mağeur-vto, et fi dereèvri ğab dièlèt siseun. Lè dè l'obztacuo ber vu kommunicuo pars un d'elž pioaltrès un altrè, particulargad lò pronaunci. 迷惑スペクタクル（出自「となりの関くん」 原文 #ドキドキハラハラ こんなのはじめて #どこまで私の気持ちをもてあそぶの？ #無視無視ムリムリ 突然始まる #大スペクタクルあっと言わせたいために #すべてを賭けてるの!? #毎日大迷惑お気楽マイペース男の子! #とぼけた顔してもだめだよ #絶対大迷惑だけどつい見ちゃうの君のこと #気になって!!今度はなにするの？ 原文（羅馬拼音） #Dokidokiharahara kon'na no hajimete #Doko made watashi no kimochi o moteasobu no? #Mushi mushi murimuri totsuzen hajimaru #Dai supekutakuru a to iwa setai tame ni #Subete o kake teru no!? #Mainichi daimeiwaku! O kiraku maipēsu otokonoko! #Toboketa kao shite mo damedayo #Zettai daimeiwaku! Dakedo tsui mi chau no kimi no koto #Ki ni natte!! Kondo wa nanisuruno? 英語 #No, no, never, never. I can't stand the pressure. #You just keep me hanging on like a tether. #Whatcha doin', whatcha doin'. Gotta see whatcha doin' #I'm a spectacle for the world to see. Stop the press, you've got to set me free. #Every day, disorder abound. What a display, a new creation that will shock the world. #And though you seem so sweet, your distractions don't fool me. #Aboslutely, disorder abound. What a disgrace, I try so hard to look the other way. #I must confess, I wonder what you will do next. 亞忒拉語 #Ne giom, ne giom. N'au pet dè soffèir sent'an. #Iu hulio mèntda et korzd'an lag dè daènz et daènz. #Cui d'iu fèrr, cui d'iu fèrr. Au volon vu vedè ferr mie. #Icue'n lò maun ist un spektakl. V'Afas et v'laciur me èvad. #Diè šal, van kaòs. Cui iu ferr dièist se ist dèor aspet ouf dè novò. #Enfris mie zaho d'esser duèls, mei n'iu zaho d'ignor me. #Diè šal, van kaòs. Cui iu ferr dièist eèz attrèr'an attenžon dè novò. #Au volon lò! Lò cui d'iu se ferri luèvant. 全世界的無產者聯合起來！ 原文 Пролета́рии всех стран, соединя́йтесь! 亞忒拉語 Prolètraelantèv an lò maun tuto, v'uunat! 英語 Workers of the world, unite! 法語 Prolétaires de tous les pays, unissez-vous! 德語 Proletarier aller Länder, vereinigt euch! 日語 万国の労働者よ、団結せよ！ Chanson des Tuvaches 原文 #Avec la crise qui vous défrise #(Avec la crise qui vous défrise) #Quoi de plus doux qu´une mort exquise #(Une mort exquise) #Soyez lucides et pas timides #(Soyez lucides et pas timides) #Y a pas à dire #Vive le suicide! #Entrez, entrez #N´ayez pas peur #Nous sommes ouverts #Jusqu´à 20 heures #Tout est limpide #Rien n´est trompeur #Vous faire mourir #C´est notre bonheur! #Si ça vous coûte #Le premier pas #N´oubliez pas #Que nous sommes là #Pour vous aider #Sans tralala #A passer de vie à trépas! #(De vie à trépas) #Avec la crise qui vous défrise #(Avec la crise qui vous défrise) #Quoi de plus doux qu´une mort exquise #(Une mort exquise) #Soyez lucides et pas timides #(Soyez lucides et pas timides) #Y a pas à dire #Vive le suicide! #Soyez bienvenus #Au Paradis #Fin des soucis #C´est comme je vous l´dit #Tout est possible #Rien interdit #Rien mise à part #Qu´on n´fait pas crédit! #Pour partir y a tellement de façons #Grand choix mortel de 300 poisons #Sans oublier la pendaison #C´est sa passion! #Rien que d´y pensez j´ai le frisson #Le grand frisson! #Avec la crise qui vous défrise #(Avec la crise qui vous défrise) #Quoi de plus doux qu´une mort exquise #(Une mort exquise) #Soyez lucides et pas timides #(Soyez lucides et pas timides) #Y a pas à dire #Vive le suicide! #Tous nos produits sont de qualité #Nous garantissons le décès #Notre devise pour assurer #Soit trépassé soit remboursé! #On est utile à toute la ville #(Ils sont utiles à toute la ville) #Et quelque soit votre profil #(Notre profil) #Oubliez tout mourrez tranquilles #(Oublions tout mourrons tranquilles) #Adieu la vie ainsi soit t-il! 亞忒拉語 #Nier lè kris van redresèr'ie, #(Nier lè kris van redresèr'ie,) #Quei dè duèls plu sus lò ğòè'cusciè? #(Lò ğòè'cusciè.) #V'Esser lucid et ne timid. #(V'Esser lucid et ne timid.) #Ne lò dè dir. #Grand lò suicido! #V'Entrar, v'entrar. #Ne v'esser por. #Geun som òuvart #Plu pit 20(vint) òorèv. #Tuttias ist mind, #Necuei kunğari. #Van ies momir #ist l'ouf dè snati! #Seus vor kozdiut ies #Lò primò pas, #Ne v'skateè van #Geun som icue. #Gia vu tuis ie, #Milnier mlamla, #Lò passèr bas pit lò momir! #(Bas pit lò momir.) #Nier lè kris van redresèr'ie, #(Nier lè kris van redresèr'ie,) #Quei dè duèls plu sus lò ğòè'cusciè? #(Lò ğòè'cusciè.) #V'Esser lucid et ne timid. #(V'Esser lucid et ne timid.) #Ne lò dè dir. #Grand lò suicido! 瑞典國歌《你古老，你自由》 原文（''Du gamla, Du fria''） #Du gamla, Du fria, Du fjällhöga nord. #Du tysta, Du glädjerika sköna! #Jag hälsar Dig, vänaste land uppå jord, #Din sol, Din himmel, Dina ängder gröna. #Du tronar på minnen från fornstora dar, #då ärat Ditt namn flög över jorden. #Jag vet att Du är och Du blir vad Du var. #Ja, jag vill leva jag vill dö i Sverige. 英語（''Thou ancient,Thou free''） #Thou ancient, thou free, thou mountainous north. #Thou quiet, thou joyful (and) fair! #I greet thee, the most beautiful land upon earth. #Thy sun,thy sky, thy meadow green. #Thou rest upon memories of great olden years, #When honored thy name flew across the earth. #I know that you act and you will be as you were. #Yes, I want to live, I want to die in Sweden. 亞忒拉語（''Iu voteus, Iu libèr''） #Iu voteus, iu libèr, iu nord montonttub. #Iu trancuil, iu'nfruntièttub et ğeos. #Au saliut ie, van lè tèrr beall-vt'an lò maun. #Sol mès et šiel mès, prarrè vert mès krasèro. #Iu sedo šis lò mèmor dè lò passèr grand, #Cuand nom glottub mès fi volèrro sus maun. #Au savor baèn ie, et iu s'èus cui iu f'èso. #Χes, au fi vivrè't fi momir an Svèziè. 巴別塔 原文 #And the whole earth was of one language, and of one speech. #And it came to pass, as they journeyed from the east, that they found a plain in the land of Shinar; and they dwelt there. #And they said one to another, Go to, let us make brick, and burn them thoroughly. And they had brick for stone, and slime had they for mortar. #And they said, Go to, let us build us a city and a tower, whose top may reach unto heaven; and let us make us a name, lest we be scattered abroad upon the face of the whole earth. #And the Lord came down to see the city and the tower, which the children built. #And the Lord said, Behold, the people is one, and they have all one language; and this they begin to do; and now nothing will be restrained from them, which they have imagined to do. #Go to, let us go down, and there confound their language, that they may not understand one another's speech. #So the Lord scattered them abroad from thence upon the face of all the earth: and they left off to build the city. #Therefore is the name of it called Babel; because the Lord did there confound the language of all the earth: and from thence did the Lord scatter them abroad upon the face of all the earth. 亞忒拉語 #Et allòr mallò èumailantòv tuto fi parlès un lingağ et un f'utilizi un sort dè parol. #Et modum elž fi viagi ğab lò èst, elž fi trovari un pionn an lè tèrr dè Šinar. Et elž f'abiteri kèlt. #Et un dè'lž fi diri pit lò'n altrè, "V'Laciur gors hulik blicuos, et burslòk arò komplètègad." Et elž f'utilizi blicuos milnier pier, et gudronos milnier murteur. #Et elž fi diri, "V'Laciur gors konstruk gia gor un villos et un toros vanmaun olt petit dè purta lèss šielos. Et v'laciur gors gloreuk nomos ouf, hiol geun red paffia šis lè surfès dè lò maun tuto." #Et lè Èturna venis bas gia vu vedè lè vill et lè tor red infonèv et ommsèv fi konstrus. #Et lè Èturna fi diri, "V'Vedè, motšè personèv ferròt modum lò'n, elž tut'avaròt un lingağos, et elž inizoròt dè ferròt. Neun elž se petit dè ferr tuttias red elž volònòt." #"V'Laciur gors metura bas et kunğara lingağos òt. Šar un dè'lž enpetist dè kampar lòir un altrè." #Šar lè Èturna fi paffon'arò ğab kèlt sus lè surfès dè lò maun tuto. Et elž fi sigori dè konstru lèss villos. #Šar lè nom ist Babell pars, lè Èturna fi kungari lè lingağ dè lò maun tuto, et lè Èturna fi paffon'arò sus lè surfès dè lò maun tuto. 法恩語 #Aln sa kalno ŗoşom evŗon il wen langn anf il wen diskornol. #Aln se hibel sekul avek teşfe voyejl vorlo sa lesnol,anf teşfe truverl te eben zol sa ksai ovo Şinar. Aln teşfe hoaml keogo. #Aln teşfe hyal ŗal wen triç, Hibe!, Se fair zijlfa,anf fala vemfo ghrundi. Aln teşfe hasil zijlfa il tenşefa,anf sleim il morter. #Aln teşfe hyal, Hibe!, Se batir ved laşfo te salvin anf te pilon, dem spiz drfihn porij sa vya. Anf se diskor laşfis mapenol, pr laşfe pakense's poto kogo zol sa udnf ovo sa kalno ŗoşom. #Aln sa LORD şoprl reyalyoz sa salvin anf sa pilon, dem sa emfanfa anf lafa batirihm. #Aln sa LORD hyal, Se sa!, sa lafa evŗon wen, anf teşfe hasin kalno wen langn. Aln teşfe dun ŗya. Anf neinkwen evŗol rasis des matizis apis teşfo, dem teşfe yomzell ŗya sa. #Hibe! Se şopr, anf se verhwesn teşfis langn, aln teşfe drfihn zilihn diskornol ovo wen triç. #Ir sa LORD pakl je'a teşfo poto kogo zol sa udnf ovo sa kalno ŗoşom. Aln teşfe dyosol batirlyoz sa salvin. #Se kyuro ovo sa mapenol ovo vemo,dem mape'n Babel. Yenze sa LORD verhwesn sa langnfa ovo kalno ŗoşom, anf sa LORD pakl je'a teşfo poto kogo zol sa udnf ovo sa kalno ŗoşom. 拉丁法恩語 #Io sesso ferr di aaxesüsoll lioŋŋo ven es sorrummo ven. #Io gosiceferewvas, awi cexesüsoll jesobod, io collinetüŋër pletazo j das lonno Suinar. Io eccierreres zasso. #Io sorrinetüŋër soddess, Hiba! Mosrio sadenno, es fela dus forrol. Io woxesüsoll sadenno aa tisso, es suonnizo aa dartoso. #Io sorrinetüŋër, Hiba! Eilrio Linns vm salvinno j es bvrdaso j, erfe dussil gaaxteovden aeso; es ovrio, doto fededeevden jdis odozo sessis ferr. #Io Lord di hiblatre wvasc salvinno di es bvrdaso di, eillionetüŋër mascisisü di es merrliccesü. #Io Lord sorrinoplin, Wvaa! Ŋeipa ven, es hhosierre lyoŋŋo ven ferr; es fvųrir: es io ŋovcsezo leoedeesüsowe casdar, calil imimmionetuox fvųrir. #Hiba! Hiba hostili, es folsea lioŋŋo cvm, io esügëferrewiss sorrummo tëraetuir. #Io Lord di fvųxhall Cel jdis odozo sessir ferr: Io assaserre eilzdra salvinno di. #Opres cevro di rjsciic Babvllae, lioŋovcc folseixaettrir hi Lordtror. Es Lord di fvųxhall Cel jdis odozo sessir ferr. 世界人權宣言第一條 原文 All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. 亞忒拉語 Èumainlant tuto red purtèst nier lò libèr et lò paril dè dignitus et drèttèv. Dinš red dotèròt haspèros et konšaèans, et elž devrest dè ferr kontrò'n altrè nier spiriteus modum bionsòv. 節錄自《少女與戰車》二次創作 原文 #注意！大家注意！ #聽好了，至少記這住些。 #這些膽怯（的人）是不會為了勝利獻上自己（的性命）的！ #他們只想要犧牲正直的戰友，好贏得勝利！ #大家！學校裡出現了我們不應該參加戰車道大賽的聲音。 #這是膽怯（的人）的謠言！ #我們桑德斯大學（附屬）高中、教師們及學生們都追求著戰爭！ #（無論）彈珠、競速、棒球、拳擊，我們自幼就推崇勝利者。 #我們不會同情失敗者。 #為何我們學校能夠勝利？ #那是因為我們連去想著會失敗這種事情都痛恨！ #你這膽小（鬼）！ #你以為只要裝成神經病就可以逃過戰爭了嗎？ #你的朋友都在為你戰鬥、為你受傷！ #現在回到隊伍去！ #不想要的話，你（給我）到前線去當敢死隊！ #凱伊隊長！請冷靜！ #不能戰鬥的話，你（給我）當人肉盾牌！ #為那些能戰鬥的人做事！ #隊長！學校致電過來。是從校長來的。 #校長的？我知道了，我立刻過去。 亞忒拉語 #V'Alart! V'Alart tuttias! #V'Ekot. V'Repek mullèss ber meun. #Ne mallò timidòv konskreuròt arò pit lò vicutor! #Elž sul volonòt dè sakraff amèv kandid an guerr gia vu vicuur! #Tuttias! Lò dè vos van geun ne devre dè'nir pit lè Konkurs Tankeri an ouf licim. #Vor ist lè rumur dè mallò timidòv! #Geun Saunders Kolliğ Licim, isnalantèv, et ètulantèv nikdena guerrèv! #Φliper, korsa, baseball, et bahsin. Geun amura viculantèv dupu van geun som infonilt. #Geun ne sentik gia perdalant. #Cuei gia ouf licim pet dè vicuur? #Pars geun vto deteta vu pensèr vu perda! #Iu lò timid! #Èus dè iu pensèrò van vu pretènd modum malad mentalment petit dè'vad ud lè guerr? #Amèv mès kombatist et viu offendòt gia iu! #V'Metur arrèr al lè trup neun! #Seus ne lò dè lò volon,iu pra viu invuo'l lò davant modum un dè scuad gia lò momir! #Kondurlant Kaii! Gia lò favòr, v'kalmar! #Seus ne lò dè lò pet dè kombat, v'esser bukler korpsilt! #Φerr gia motšo van petist dè kombat! #Kondurlant! Lè dè tèlèfèun ud lè licim. Dos ist ud lè prèsident. #Prèsident? Au resev. Au se metur immèdiatment. The moment of dreams 原文 #Up in the air far away from here, looking for a way never ending pain. #And time after time passing by all the same, every step you take seems all in vain. #So why are there such hard roads to go? Why try to get further than before? Come what may. #The moment of dreams so sacred, running like the wind. The moment of dreams so glorious, flying like a flash light. #One step will make it true, faith will make the moment of dreams so true, it lasts forever. #Out in the dark heading for nowhere, losing your way going down the drain. #And cry for the moon no dim lights out there, inner voice of pain calling again. #So why are there such high peaks to climb? Why try to get higher than before? Come what may. #The moment of dreams so freely, flowing like a stream. The moment of dreams so proudly, soaring like a bright star. #One step will make it true, faith will make the moment of dreams so true, it last forever. #All the time you spend, all the blood and sweat and tears of your endless work would make your dreams come true. #Beyond the time and space, beyond the limits of your power it exists and we call it miracle. #The moment of dreams so sacred running like the wind. The moment of dreams so glorious flying like a flash light. #One step will make it true, faith will make the moment of dreams so true, it lasts forever. 亞忒拉文 #Sus icue'n lè aer, lontun pit icue, van è rešerš mod, doulèr tèneri. #Et temp sleigeun temp, vu fles siseumment. Pasòv red dein iu pasvio'lž gia ne. #Cuei gia iu meturo veia dur? Cuei gia iu purtao lontunment plu? Ne cuom ist. #Lè moment dè sen, van sacra, rapid modum vent. Lè moment dè san, van gloreu, velou modum luss. #Un pas hulis oro h'ver, fuèd hulis lè moment dè sen h'ver, nier untemp et plu. #Dèor icue'n lè somb, vu pit necuovo, van è perdèt mod, drenèr defondi. #Et iu kriro gia lè lun, ne lè dè luss incuo. Vos anòr dè pèn è'ppit novus. #Cuei gia iu montuno siman ault? Cuei gia iu purtao'ltment vto't dè novò? Ne cuom ist. #Lè moment dè sen, van libèr, flesiò modum elmèv. Lè moment dè sen, van firo, brilant modum sol. #Un pas hulis oro h'ver, fuèd hulis lè moment dè sen h'ver, nier untemp et plu. #Temp tuto red iu'till, sangeus et suèr et larm dè lè lavòr mie hulisist sen h'van ver. #Plu dè lò tuttias, plu dè limèt dè poteia mie dos esistit et dos ist lò mirèkèl. #Lè moment dè sen, van sacra, rapid modum vent. Lè moment dè san, van gloreu, velou modum luss. #Un pas hulis oro h'ver, fuèd hulis lè moment dè sen h'ver, nier untemp et plu. 文章文法備忘錄 節錄自《少女與戰車》二次創作 *V'Alart!　　注意！ 這是亞忒拉與常用的祈使語氣。只要在動詞原形前加上 V' 即可。 *V'Alart tuttias!　　大家注意！ 亞忒拉語的祈使語氣中，在動詞後加上名詞'主格'，即是對其命令。受格則是動詞的承受者，如同一般用法。 *V'Repek mallèss ber meun.　　至少記住這些。 此處的 mallèss 可當作名詞用。 ber meun 是由「在」和「滿」組成。 *... gia vu vicuur.　　為了勝利 gia 是「為了」的意思。 vu vicuur 和 lò vicuur 兩者皆為名詞，但不同的地方在於前者是指「勝利」這個動作，後者是「勝利」（也通 vicutor），重點不同。 *... deteta vu pensèr vu perda!　　厭惡去思考會輸 即使是強調「動作本身」的名詞，還是可以形同動詞在後面加上其他賓格名詞。但這類 vu 動名詞並沒有賓格型態。 *... viu offendòt ...　　受傷 viu 和其他詞語，在亞忒拉語裡被稱作「情態前置詞」，用以表示條件語氣、祈使語氣或被動語態。情態前置詞對於其所修飾的動詞沒有固定的規定，這裡的 viu 即是「維持其應有的變形」。 *Seus ne lò dè lò pet ...　　如果不能 lè dè 的句型沒有假設語氣的變形。 Category:亞忒拉 Category:翻译